Where Is The Light In This Dark World?
by iheartcrona123
Summary: Lucy is a killer. She knows that much. But, when an old friend arises from Lucy's past to gain revenge for a crime she believes Lucy committed, Lucy is torn between killing a tortured soul and protecting those closest to her. Meanwhile, Mayu is trying to handle her secret jealousy of Nyu, while trying to be friends with a girl she despises.
1. Chapter 1:It Is So Dark In This World

Author's Notes: Hello readers! This is my Elfen Lied story, which I hope you all like very much. It took me a good two months to juggle this with my Soul Eater story(yes, I'm working on a Soul Eater story, just look at my profile.), Gaara story, and school. So, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elfen Lied. If I did, Lucy wouldn't have died in the end, she would've ruled the world. Mwahahaha!

Chapter One: It Is So Dark In This World

_It's dark._ That's what Lucy thought as she walked down the sidewalk with no shoes on, and only wearing a white tank top and turquoise shorts. She walked aimlessly, waiting for someone to come by. Her light pink hair was over her eyes, making it difficult to see. Her arms were limp in front of her, and her neck was jutting forward, giving someone the impression she may have been lost in the quiet town in Japan. In fact, Lucy was lost. She had woken up from a dark sleep, after escaping the prison that had held her. She remembered the boy whom she loved. _Kouta,_ she thought, _I can never see you again._ She had nearly killed the boy of eighteen years, but remembered him, and ran away._ Why was I there?_ she thought, _Hadn't I drowned in the water?_ That was another memory: She had been shot in the head and fallen over a cliff into the ocean. She couldn't remember if it had hurt or not, only that it probably wasn't pleasant. Still, she walked, waiting for a human to kill so she could once again begin her war on humanity.

"Hey," called a voice in the distance. Lucy stopped in her tracks. _A human,_ she thought, _Perfect._ She looked up and parted her hair by shaking her head to the sides. She examined the human five meters away from her. A skinny girl wearing a black laced dress stood in the distance. She wore a black hat with a veil attached, which hid most of her short, brunette hair. She had black buttoned gloves, and buttoned shoes. She looked at Lucy blankly, with her dark, almond eyes eying her. The girl held out a pieced of paper with her arms stretched out, and while doing so, she wore a malicious smile. "I saw you walking around," the girl started, "So I thought I'd draw you. Please take it."

Her voice was soft and melancholy, like a sad child wanting someone to love them. Lucy didn't care who she was, or how depressed she sounded, she would kill her. However, she couldn't do so until this pathetic girl walked into her tow meter vector range. "Come closer..." Lucy commanded, "And I'll take it." The girl stared at her blankly.

"Not until you put your hands down, please." The girl replied as Lucy stared at her in shock. _Does she see my vectors?_ she thought,_ Let me test her to see. It's dark, so she probably must think it's my hair._

"Hey," called Lucy, "My hands are down." The girl stared at her with cold eyes.

"Not your real hands," she called back, "The ones on your back that no one else can see, silly girl." Lucy stared back, with anger this time._ How,_ she thought, _How can she see my vectors?!_

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: I Simply Made Myself Better

Chapter Two: I Simply Made Myself Better

"I suppose it can't be helped," said the girl, "You always were on the murderous side."

"How can you see my vectors?" growled Lucy.

"How can a bird fly? Why, my dear Lucy, it gets and adjustment and evolves. In essence," the girl clung to the left side of her shirt, near her heart, "I simply made myself better." Lucy stared back in shock.

"Who...are you?" whispered Lucy.

"Who am I? I can't believe you don't remember!" At this the girl's smile and eyes widened. She held up the piece of paper, "I THOUGHT you were my friend! But you're just a liar! A good for nothing liar! Take a look at this." At that the girl crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it at Lucy. Lucy caught it, and promptly uncrumpled it. Her eyes widened. For, she saw herself sitting on a bench five years before, meeting a girl named Maki. She was the only one who ever understood her, her only friend. Maki had died a long time ago, before Lucy was put in her hellish prison. Lucy crushed the paper in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"You're an impostor," Lucy yelled, "Are you an operative for the people who took me away? Are you trying to mess with my mind so I can come back?!" The ground underneath Lucy started to crack, then broke into pieces as Lucy's vectors tore into them. "People like you..." Lucy growled, "MAKE ME SICK!" Lucy propelled herself forward, attempting to kill the small girl in a fit of rage. She got closer, attempting to punch the girl, but was stopped. Lucy's fist landed into the palm of the girl's hand, and was crushed as the girl's hand squeezed down faster than Lucy's vectors could react. Lucy screamed in pain and stepped back to gain some distance away from this rather strong girl.

"How did you do that?" Lucy inquired fiercely, "No one, not even a grown man, could crush a person's hand into fragments. So how could you, some small fry, do it?!" The girl cooed softly.

"Lucy," she said hoarsely, "I guess you don't know what happened to me. Allow me to show you." The girl unbuttoned her dress, and revealed her upper body structure. It was covered entirely with metal, except for a small patch of skin around her abdomen. In that area, a scar had formed. "Lucy, I died that day. But Kurama saved me for whatever reason. I always believed that I would find you, and be friends again. But," The girl's eyes narrowed, "He told me about your abilities. About how you are a telekinetic. And then he left me alone to be tortured. After all that, I realized something." The girl buttoned back her dress, and kept on, with anguish in her eyes, "I realized you could have saved me from Hell. But you didn't. You were only out for yourself..," The girl closed her eyes, then screamed, "WEREN'T YOU LUCY?!" Lucy backed away, and spoke up,

"You were the one who jumped in front of me, Maki. Listen," Lucy seemed more calm, more sympathetic. "Maki, I didn't tell you about my powers because I was scared. I was afraid you would want to kill me, just like Kurama. If he tortured you, then why don't you want to kill him?" Maki laughed a bloodcurdling laugh, then replied,

"Lucy, you don't get it, do you? I think I may have gone crazy or somethin', but I do know one thing: You had the power to save me, and you didn't. And for that, I'm going to kill you with the robotic power and technology that Kurama gave me." Maki craned her head up towards the sky, then lifted her hand. Her arm quickly turned into a long cannon of sorts, which obviously gave her the upper hand. "Listen Lucy," Maki cooed, and looked back at Lucy, "I'm just gonna kill you like you killed me. Minus the robotic parts, of course." Maki brought down the cannon and fired a hail of bullets. Lucy bolted, knowing her vectors couldn't work when she was in pain. She bolted up the building wall beside her, jumped from it, and attempted to kick Maki in the head to stun her. However, she only got as far as the wall before she was struck down by a bullet.

Lucy fell to the ground, and realized she had been hit in the abdomen. Maki stepped over her, a smirk on her face.

"Ironic, isn't it, Lucy?" Maki was smiling a malicious smile as Lucy was coughing up blood. "I, the one you killed, comes back to kill you! Now, I just LOVE that sort of ending. How 'bout you?" Maki pulled out a handgun and placed it on Lucy's forehead. Lucy was groaning, attempting to grab Maki's throat, but couldn't force up the strength to get close enough. Her arm fell hard against the bloody sidewalk. "Well," whispered Maki, " I guess we'll find out in the next world, won't we?" Maki slowly pulled the trigger, but was interrupted by the sounds of sirens. She pulled up the gun, and looked down at Lucy. "For next time," Maki whispered, then ran off into the night.

A police car swept down the street, hearing a call of gunshots. He connected this with the calls of a lost girl called Nyu, and immediately brought Kouta, a guardian of the girl, with him. When he stumbled upon Lucy, he had Kouta check it was the same girl while he called an ambulance. Kouta nudged Lucy, asking if she was okay. Lucy responded,

"Nyu?" she said in pain. Kouta had confirmed it was his friend, and informed the police officer. An ambulance came down the road, and took Lucy and Kouta to the hospital. Kouta was told that Lucy would recover, but what he didn't know was what was destined to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: The Need For Friends

Chapter 3: The Need For Friends

"Nyu?" Nyu asked in her hospital bed.

"Nyu, Nyu, Nyu," Kouta started, annoyed, "Is that all you ever say?"

"Nyu!" Nyu cried. Kouta sighed. He was sitting on a chair next to Nyu, and had been for hours. The doctor had told him earlier that Nyu had been shot, for whatever reason, and asked if she could remember anything. Kouta, of course, had to explain to the doctor that all Nyu said was her name, which puzzled the doctor quite a bit. Even so, the doctor shrugged it off. So, Kouta sat alone with Nyu as she smiled to herself in her hospital bed._ What a bother, _thought Kouta, _I go away to cool off after Nyu had some temper tantrum, and she runs off and gets SHOT. I mean, seriously? How much trouble is this gonna get me into now? _Kouta sighed softly, and laid back on his chair. He closed his eyes, thinking of his cousin Yuka. _Her, _he thought, _She's gonna go on a frenzy. She'll definitely tell me I won't be good enough for her if I let Nyu go running off. Crazy women. She'll probably be like, 'Kouta! How are you going to raise our children if you can't keep track of Nyu, huh?' Then I'd tell her how sorry I was, and that Nyu ran off on her own, and that I don't NEED to take care of her, and then she'll interrupt me, saying stuff like, 'That's not the point, Kouta! You need to start acting like a man, and fall in love with me!' And I'll be confused, cause she says random stuff like that, even though she's only my cousin. _Kouta sighed, and kept playing the scenario of Yuka shouting at him in his head.

Suddenly, Kouta heard a loud clatter in the hallway. Just as he was about to get up, Yuka stormed in with Mayu, their adopted child.

"Kouta!" Yuka growled, "What were you thinking?!" _Here it comes, _thought Kouta. Yuka marched over and grabbed Kouta by his shirt collar.

"You idiot!" she cried, tears in her eyes, "You just let Nyu go off like that, and then you stumble around the city, and nearly get yourself killed?" _What is she talking about? _thought Kouta, _I reported Nyu was missing, and a police officer told me he found her like, two hours later! Before that, I just walked around town cause I was bored. Crazy woman. _Kouta sighed, and let Yuka continue on.

"The police man told me you just walked around town after reporting Nyu was missing! Don't you know there's a murderer around? Mayu told me there was a murderer around, and you just go out like an idiot?! Not only that, but Nyu probably almost got killed by that murderer! How am I supposed to raise our children if you get killed, huh?!" Yuka blushed, realizing she just said something wrong, and let go of Kouta. She stumbled back, and sat down on a chair, tears in her eyes.

"I mean..." she whispered, "What would I do without you? How could I raise Mayu, huh? Jerk..." Kouta sighed. _That woman is so critical, _he thought, _Always talks about how she is so worried about me, then goes back to thinking about marriage, and that her cousin is the only one she can get cause all the other guys think she's a psycho. I just wanna live alone in a nice house, away from all this trouble and-_

Kouta's thoughts were cut off by Mayu attempting to talk to him.

"So, Kouta," she said timidly, "How's Nyu?" Kouta looked at the ceiling, boredom in his expression.

"Fine," he replied, "The doctor said that the bullet missed her stomach, that it only hit a lump of tissue. Or, something like that. He said she could afford to have lost that part of her tissue, cause it wouldn't cause any damage in the future." Mayu held her hands in front of her in a V shape, her knees shaking, and glanced to the side.

"Well," she whispered, "At least this is only the first time you fought about me." Kouta and Yuka looked up.

"What? I didn't catch that," they both replied. Mayu shifted her eyes to the floor, and narrowed them.

"Nothing," she said in her sweet tone, reaching for the hospital room's door, "I was just saying that I was going to go out to eat something with the allowance you gave me." Mayu smiled weakly at her adoptive parents.

"Fine by me," Kouta murmured. Yuka was more concerned.

"That's fine, Mayu," she said, reaching for her purse and taking out her wallet, "But don't use your allowance. Here," Yuka walked over and handed Mayu a twenty dollar bill. "Here's twenty dollars. Give me the change when your done, and don't stay out for more than two hours, or we'll come looking for you." Mayu smiled.

"Sure, Yuka," she replied, and walked out the door. Once out, she paused in the hallway, and looked around for any passerby. Seeing none, she comfortably leaned against the wall. _Nyu this, Nyu that, _she thought, _No one ever thinks about me. And they don't talk to me much, either. They only care about feeding Nyu, about talking to Nyu, about having Nyu speak, and all of those stupid things. _Mayu sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed softly, and she thought, _I just want a friend. _


	4. Chapter 4:Rift

Chapter 4: Rift

AUTHOR'S NOTES: REVIEW!

A clatter suddenly filled the once silent hallway. Mayu whirled around, looking for the source of the noise, when a person collided into her. Mayu and the person fell onto the hospital tiling. Mayu soon found herself in an uncomfortable situation, being that the girl was _sleeping _on top of her stomach. Mayu, who was usually very calm, was rather impatient on this particular day.

"Hey!" she cried, "Get off of me!" Mayu tried to kick the person off, but to no avail. The person, the girl, rather, simply stayed on Mayu. Mayu sighed, and flipped herself to lie on her stomach. The girl flipped along, and was under Mayu. Realizing she had went under her, Mayu kicked her once more, and stood up. She looked down on the girl who was sleeping on the hospital floor. She had short, pink hair, wore a dark blue dress, and sported matching navy blue shoes. None of this seemed surprising to Mayu, until she took a second look at her head. Right on the top, growing out of the girl's head, were two identical horns. _They're just like Nyu's,_ thought Mayu. She took a step back, and glared at the girl. _I don't want to know anyone, _Mayu thought, _That has anything to do with Nyu! _Mayu turned around to run away, but was stopped by the girl grabbing onto her leg.

"Wait for Nana!" she cried hoarsely. Mayu fell onto the floor, fearing for her life. She didn't know what this girl could do to her, or what she wanted with her. All Mayu knew was that this girl had grabbed her, and that her name was Nana.


	5. Chapter 5:Nana

Chapter 5: Nana

"My name is Nana," said the girl whom Mayu had just met. They were sitting in front of each other in the hospital food court. Apparently, all Mayu had to do to get Nana off her leg was to offer her a red bean bun from the food court. She was munching feverishly on the bun.

"I know your name is Nana," Mayu replied with boredom, "What I want to know is how you got those horns on your head." Nana stopped chewing on her moon cake, and looked up at Mayu in horror.

"How do you know about my horns?" she asked in shock. Mayu reached over and held onto one of Nana's horns.

"Because they're on the top of your head, Nana." Nana looked up, attempting to see past her forehead.

"Oh no," she cried, "What am I gonna do? I had my Papa's tie to cover it up, but it must've fallen off! Please Miss," Nana grabbed Mayu's hands, "I need you to help me find it! If I don't find it..." Nana's face paled, "I don't know what I'd do." Mayu kept her bored expression.

"My name's Mayu, Nana. I'll help you find your father's tie, if you want. But don't you think it would be better to just buy a sunhat somewhere? I mean, it can't be that hard to find a convenience store somewhere..."

"NO!" Nana yelled, "I can't do that! I need to find Papa's tie!" Mayu sighed. _What a stupid girl, _she thought.

"Ok," Mayu groaned, "Where do you think you dropped it?" Nana's eyes shifted over to the side.

"I don't know." Mayu sighed.

"Well," she said, "I guess we ought to start looking." Mayu stood up, and began to walk out of the food court. Nana quickly followed, and soon the pair were in line at a nurse's desk. Several people were waiting for their doctor's, while other's were escorted to emergency rooms. Mayu hated the scene. The waiting room had a sense of death and aging that she had never sensed before. To make it worse, she had an annoying girl next to her that only talked about her father's blue tie and red bean buns. When Mayu finally got to the front of the line, she was annoyed to see the nurse barely paying attention to her. The woman was more interested in her Facebook updates.

"Excuse me," Mayu said in her shy voice, "I'm looking for a navy blue tie. Is there a lost in found here?" The nurse glanced at Mayu for a moment, then went back to her Facebook update.

"Well," she said, as she smacked on chewing gum, "We don't exactly have one. You could ask the janitor." Mayu wanted to glare at the woman, but kept a cheerful face.

"Well, ma'am," she said, "I'm pretty sure a janitor wouldn't have-" Mayu was rudely interrupted by the nurse's laughing.

"God, kid," she scoffed, "Don't take it too seriously! I was only joking. We have a lost in found over there." The woman pointed towards the restrooms, where a large wooden cart was overflowing with jackets and lost toys. Mayu sighed, and walked over to the cart with Nana following. Mayu began to look for the blue tie that Nana spoke of. After one or two minutes of digging, Mayu finally found a navy blue tie that was wedged in between a jacket zipper and the corner of the box. Mayu passed the tie to Nana.

"Here you go," she said. Nana graciously took the tie and smiled as she tied it over her horns. Just as Mayu was about to leave, she heard a man speak to Nana behind her.

"Nana," the man said, "Have you found Lucy?" Mayu turned around to see Nana shake her head. The man seemed disappointed. His black hair was hanging over his glasses, and he was wearing a business suit.

"Well," he said, "She's probably at another hospital." Mayu rushed forward, intrigued.

"Who's Lucy?" she asked. The man glared at her.

"She's my daughter," he lied, "We've been looking everywhere for her."

"She looks like this," Nana piped up, showing a picture of Lucy. Mayu nearly gasped. The woman in the picture looked exactly like Nyu! Suddenly, a thought crossed Mayu's mind. A horrible, feasible plot that made Mayu tremble in happiness at the thought of it. She smiled, and looked at the man and Nana.

"I know that girl," she said. Nana's eyes lit up, but the man kept a steely gaze.

"Where is she?" he said. Mayu grinned.

"Follow me, I'll take you to where she is."


End file.
